Elite Soldiers
Elite Soldiers are enemies that appear in Fable III. They are the members of King Logan's vicious, highly-trained, and oppressive personal army, and are entrusted to look after his interests. Elite Soldiers are separate from the Royal Army, and don't answer to anyone but Logan, not even royalty. How its members are recruited is unknown. They are charged with protecting the King and his crucial military and political positions, such as Bowerstone Castle, the barracks, and the port in Bowerstone Industrial where the Royal Fleet is docked. Elite Soldiers can be distinguished from regular military soldiers by their different coloured uniforms, large tricornes, silver body armour, and ornate masks (along with white wigs) as well as their superior weaponry. According to Ben Finn, Elite Soldiers are given substantially larger pay cheques. Elite Soldiers, in adherence of being the "elite", are far more skilled than the Royal Army soldiers, as evidenced by the large number of corpses belonging to army soldiers seen throughout the Bowerstone Old Quarter during the Battle for Albion. There are only two known divisions in the Elite Soldier ranks: the Royal Guard and the Prison Guard. The Royal Guard are the Elite Soldiers who carry out Logan's iron will. They were cruel and did not care for Albion or its people. The Royal Guard are essentially Logan's personal bodyguards (they swore to protect only Logan himself, not the Crown of Albion); therefore, they cannot be used as allies, even after you take the throne. On the other hand, the Prison Guard are a special division of the Elite Soldiers, who swore to guard Albion's most secure prison: Ravenscar Keep. Since they swore to guard the keep, not to protect Logan, they will become loyal to the player, following the Battle for Albion. The members of this division are visibly less cruel than the Royal Guard. Over the past years during Logan's rule over Albion, the Elite Soldiers slowly replaced the Albion Royal Army. Logan seems to have put more money into the equipment of the Elite Soldier than the 'Old Guard' as they are armed with Master-ranked weapons as opposed to the Iron and Steel type weapons used by the Army. Logan also seemed to have pushed away the Army by sending them on suicide missions and not sending any reinforcements, such as the situation at Mourningwood Fort. Types of Elite Soldiers Soldiers: Armed with Master Turret Rifles and Master Longswords. The most commonly encountered Elite Soldiers. They typically operate in groups of 6 or more - half of which will hang back and provide fire support with their rifles while the other half gets in close to attack their enemies. Officers: Lead squads into battle and are armed with Master Turret Pistols. They can be identified by the shako-like caps they wear, as opposed to the large tricornes their more common brethren wear. They will occasionally engage in melee but prefer ranged combat and are slightly more tolerant of damage than Soldiers. They can only be encountered in "Traitors" and "The Battle for Albion". Commanders: They wear the same small, shako-like caps as Officers, but their uniform is slightly different, being more ornate and reinforced with metal. They are armed with Master Turret Pistols and Master Longswords. They are only encountered in "The Battle for Albion". Grenadiers: They use the exact same equipment as Soldiers, except for the fact that they will lob grenades at the player. They are only seen during "The Battle for Albion". Prison Administrator: They wear the same uniform as Prison Guards, but with a jailer cap, instead of the tricorne and mask, as Commander Milton. They are only seen in Ravenscar Keep (and the places where Milton goes with you). Royal Guard These soldiers serve to protect Logan's person – essentially making them his bodyguards and private army. They are more heavily armoured than their regular soldier brethren and have more health. They are only seen during Traitors and the Battle for Albion. These soldiers were loyal to only Logan himself. Even after Logan was deposed, they remained loyal to him. If the Hero chooses to spare Logan, they will supposedly fight to defend Albion under the Hero's command. However, they are not seen doing so in gameplay. Prison Guard at Ravenscar Keep|right]] Elite Soldiers reappear in the Traitor's Keep DLC; this time known as 'Prison Guards' for Ravenscar Keep, Albion's most secure prison for its most dangerous criminals. The Prison Guards' uniforms are dark blue instead of the Royal Guards' purple, and their uniforms are less ornate and shining. They are allies to the Hero of Brightwall and fight alongside him/her in the Ravenscar Keep, attempting to halt the prison riot. Thanks to the efforts of the King/Queen, the Prison Guards were able to defeat and recapture any criminals who escaped their cells. These guards use the same Master-ranked equipment as the Royal Guard, making them strong allies in battle. After the riot is defeated, however, the Prison Guard will use the same equipment that normal Royal Army soldiers use. The Prison Guards also appear in Clockwork Island after its quests are completed and the Island gains a population. The player can obtain a Prison Guard suit from the Ravenscar Demon Door; Cartographilia. Entry requires the Prisoner Suit, which is found around the Ravenscar Keep island. Quotes These are a few quotes the Elite Soldiers can be heard saying in Fable III. ''The soldiers seem to take great pride in the fact that they are Albion's best soldiers, often boasting about their skills and harshly berating their own comrades if they failed to kill an enemy. ''"Please, step away from the throne room." "Entrance to the throne room is forbidden without the king's expressed permission." "Stop! Only Royal Guard allowed." "Leave or we will be forced to terminate you." "Sorcery!" "How dare you hit a king's soldier!" "Remember your training, soldier!" "I will die fighting for my king!" "The king wants your head on a plate and that's what I'm gonna give 'em!" "Watch it! The dog is a killer." "Good block, soldier!" "Nice shot, soldier!" "What are you doing down there, soldier? The king's guards don't crawl in the dirt!" "We're not so easy to hit, are we?" "I'm the best there is! You haven't got a chance!" "It's just a flesh wound!"''' "Ah, you got lucky!" "One of our lads is down! Cover him!" "Long live, king Logan!" "Fight through the pain!" "We're the best there is; We're Logan's elite." "Think you can win, do you? Well, we're the best; Logan's elite." "Good hit! Now, finish em' off!" "I'll cut off your head and present it to king Logan!" "Parried!" "The rebel's using some kind of sorcery." "Where did those swords come from?!" "I am going to cut out your heart and give it to king Logan!" "You may defeat me, but you'll never defeat king Logan!" Trivia *Although it is mentioned that they can be used in the final battle based on a decision you make very early as the ruler of Albion, they are never seen again in the retail game, but make a reappearance in the Traitor's Keep DLC. *Their names were confirmed on the Xbox 360 avatar outfit based off of Logan's guards. *In the scene of Fable III where Walter confronts Logan, the Royal Guards are seen using Steel Clockwork Rifles. The Royal Guard who executes Major Swift is seen using a Steel Clockwork Pistol. *If you try to interact with one of the Elite Soldiers at the start of the game, they will ignore you unless you are a female hero; they will tell you to go on with your business. *If you observe carefully enough, you will be able to tell that Elite Soldiers use the same sword fighting style as Ben Finn, who fights in a manner slightly different from the Royal Army soldiers, possessing additional moves such as the ability to impale. *Apparently, Reaver Industries commissioned The Casanova to help some of the less cruel Royal Guards interact with the people of Albion. *Interestingly, after the riot, the Prison Guard will begin to use the normal Iron and Steel weapons used by the Albion Royal Army. Their dialogue lines are also that of the Army, such as shouting lines like "This is the Army you're taking on!" when in battle. Outside the game, this suggests that the Prison Guards are simply Royal Army soldier NPCs reskinned with the Prison Guard Suit. Gallery LogansGuards FableIII.jpg|Elite Soldier wielding a Master Longsword F3rg.jpg|Elite Soldier wielding a Master Longsword in-game Category:Albion Military Category:Fable III Enemies Category:Fable III Characters